What should i do?
by ale.23
Summary: see me im here! oh you are looking at her..but she already love someone else...so why dont you look me? please in your search of a new love...found me.
1. How it start

**Fine Pov:**

Like everyday i walk towards the school or like i like to said a prison! whatever! the only reason because i come here is only one...well like everyday i walk towards the prison! well not all is bad like sports..or the hour of lunch or! bah! the others things are such bored like math! how i hate it! i don't know why my sister like so much to come to school she likes so much the uniform! well i can tell is ugly butcertanly i dont like this jape! i prefer to wear a short or something else, why girls have to wear this?!

"Hi! Rein,Fine" Bright called us from his desk

"Hello" i said

"HI! BRIGHT-SAMA!" Rein said with hearts in her eyes sometimes i ask me what do she look about him?

"hello ,Rein.." Bright said smiling at my sister like he doesn't with other girl than Rein they are really in love with each other...

"well i forgot my book for the next class so...see ya!" i said i wish with this i can help them a little..

"Fine?!" my sister said with a little blush in her cheeks

"all would be fine" i said at her

"but!"

"don worry, i wish you luck!" i said before i leave running, i wish he can make her happy and be more than friends but to can be more than that i have to help them! will i was thinking i suddenly bumped with someone

"Be careful! Baka!" i know who is this voice...

"Shade?!" i said a little surprised

"Who more it can be? what was you doing?"

"thinking" i said

"about food?" he said

no! thinking in something else that is not food!" after i said that i felt sometime warm in my front

"are you feeling well? are you sick?" shade said will he was touching my front i blush a little but i push his hand

"I'm not sick!" i sad totally red

"then,why are you red?" shade said pointing at me face

"That doesn't matter you!"

"Of curse is does!ah!" shade said did i heard right? when we finally noticed what he said he change it "because i dont want to get sick the sister of my friend..." i should have to know that "Yes.. i will leave now" it really hurt! so i start to leave but suddenly some one grabs me " Are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine?" i heard my name called

"Rein? aren't you was with Bright?" i said to her

"ah! about that Bright-sama tell me about going out in a date..."

"what do you say to him?" i ask her

"i said i will ask you first"

" then what do you want?"

"go with him..." she said

"Then what are you doing? go with him!" i said if she is happy..

"Thanks!" Rein said really happy

"Sorry Shade, even if had said i like him Rein doesn't give up.."

"Its ok..you tried" Shade said a little sad-looking the way that she went

"But you can try to win her heart!" i said i rally doesnt want to see him sad!

"No, her heart has already be stolen i cant do nothing.." shade!

"What can i do?" i ask him i was serious

"What?" he ask me in return

"What can i do for you find a new love?" if you search a new love maybe you can find me like a girl who would never reject you..

"but.."

"Lets go!" i said holding his hand and start to run

"Fine?!"

"What about her?" i said pointing a girl with blue eyes and black hair

"No.." eh? i will search then for another girl

"and her?" i said pointing to another girl

"No" same answer?

"then her!" i said

"No" uurgh!

"you are so picky!" i said to him

"im sorry but if you want me to find a new love first i to know about her!" shade said

"ooh! that sound logic!" i said

"seriously" he said

"then, here the first one! her name is Vanessa,13 years old,gender: Female,type of blood-" i said reading her information but he interrupt me

"don't so specialized! and not in that form" he said

"then you want met her?" i ask him

"umm,sure why not?" he said

"then i will tell her.." i said a little down

"alright"

**-Later after the date**

"how it was?" i said a little scared

"not my type" shade said like nothing

"then lets search for others!" i said will i grabbed his hand and start to run

"again?!"

**-after a week-**

"uurgh...anyone is perfect for you!" i said looking the information from all the girls

"maybe we have only to give up..." he said a little down..

"No! you can't! we have to search more!" maybe i can help him a little

"just give up.." he reaped me

"No we wont! you have to find a girl who can steal your heart!"

"are you...a baka?" he said looking at me

"so crude! im helping you ya know?!" i said a little angry

"sorry,sorry i jus can't handle it" he said laughing

"mmm,tomorrow i will search for more! and anyone is perfect you can considered me!" ah! what did i said!

"what?" shade said blushing?

"i just joke see ya!" well is not a complete joke...

**Normal Pov**

"She was just joking? so..stupid, but then why im blushing?" shade said when he was complete red

"What should i do?" Fine and Shade asked themself...looking up to the sky.

**continue...**


	2. we still doing this

**here! is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Shade Pov:**

This days Fine had helped me to find a new love..stupid didnt it? we accord to see us in the park at the 6:30 am like everyday so because of this im sleeping why do i have to do this? maybe now i would in my bed sleeping like normally people do, whatever she is getting late...did she oversleep? if she do that i would differently kill her! oh someone is getting closer maybe she is..

"Fine?" i said looking at her that was bidding in a tree

"oh! Shade! i think you would come a little more late! you are so puntail...like always" she said looking to another way

"and you come late...again!" i said to her

"sorry! i oversleep..." i know it!

"because Rein told me to go with her to bought cloth! and it was horrible..i couldnt sleep because her!" i know that too..Rein is sometimes scary when she wants to buy cloth

"Well i forgive you only today! but tomorrow you have to be punctual!"

"I would!" she say happy

"Then should we go?" i ask her

"where?"

"do you really forget?" i said to her how can she forgot?! she was the one who start this!

"ah! i remember! sorry im sleepy..." she said

"then we shouldnt do this so early!"

"but! if we do this,why are going to find her more fast!" even if she is sleepy she make this for me..why? i really don't understand..even i this of search a new love it doesn't matter to me...

"whatever should we go now?" i ask again

"Yes!" Fine said with a smile so cute...WHAT IM THINKING?! no-no is because she is similar to Rein..yes thats is..or maybe not? of cures it is!

"Shade?" Fine call me while i was thinking

"hmm?"

"are you okay?"she ask me is she worried?

"yes im fine..by the way do you found a girl?"

"no..im searching" looking at some girls

"we don't have much time we have to go to school" i said looking at the hour only 15 minutes left huh?

"only a minute more..!" she said

"I will buy you a candy" i said

"can you walk more faster?" she is like this..always,without know it a smile become in my face...

**Ding Dong**

Finally! recess! oh its right i have to meet Fine

"Shade?" someone call me

"Rein!" i said in surprised seen who just call me

"where are you going?" she said

"At the entrance of the school" i answer her  
"With Fine right?" huh?

"How do you know?"

" this days you and Fine has been a little late than usual, even they go together to home it's normally that thinking that you are going with Fine" she said with a smile

" Rein..about this!"

"You love her right?" what?

"eh? i don't love her.."

"then why do you go everyday with her?" she ask me again

"well that's because she is helping me to find a new love.." i said

"so do you already love someone else" she said

"yes" i answer her

"then why don't you tell her?"

"Because she already has someone.." i said but not sad i don't know why but when i see her with Bright i don't felt anything...

"you can't find a new love if you doesn't get even an answer" she said

"then are you saying that i have to confess to her?"

"hmm,yes" she said  
"then i would"

"well i have to go..see ya!" she said turning around but before she leave i grabbed her arm

"Rein.." I call her

"yes?"

"I like you.." I said

"what?" she said a little surprised

"i say i like you.." i repeated  
"Sorry b-"

"or that was before.." I said

"eh?"

"Thanks! i think with this i cleared my mine!" I said before i leave

"you are..welcome?" she said asking herself what happen just minutes ago...

**continue...**

* * *

**Some reviews? likes?**


	3. Milkey!

**Next chapter!**

* * *

**Fine pov:**

"wahh! im going to become crazy if we continue like this!" i said

"Fine..calm down" shade said

"but!" i cant! i want you to be happy!

"im sure that soon we would find her" eh? what do you mean?

"How do you know?"

" I just know okay?!" shade said

"hai hai!" i replied

"oni-chan?" we heard a voice it was from Milkey?

"Milkey? what are you doing here?" shade ask first  
"oh that's true arent you supposed to be with Mirlo?" ah! i forgot it was a secret!

"What?!" shade said surprised  
"Oni-chan,about this...!" Milkey try to excuse herself

"Fine,Milky...what is going on?" shade ask with an angry face

"eh.."

"Milky was going to meet Mirlo to do the homework in group?" i said

"so it was that...why didnt you tell me?" shade said

"i thought that you was...erm" she is bad at lying..

"cupped with me! because etto.. we are searching your new love!" i said  
"Really?!" Milkey said surprised

" shhh!"

"oh, then i guess is okay..." shade said

"Thanks oni-chan!" she said with a smile

"see she is happy" i told to Shade

"to do the homework?" what?

"not exactly that!"

"oni-chan can you come please?" Milkey call him

"of curse" he said what are they going to talk?

**Normal Pov:**

" so you are searching your new love?" Milkey ask to her brother

"yes.."

" i think that you have to stop to searching her" she said  
"eh? why?" Shade ask confused

"doesnt you already find her?" Milkey said

"what do you mean?" Shade said even if he know the answer..

"onichan im your sister i know when you are in love and who it is" she said

" eh?"

"isnt it is Fine?" milkey ask again

"what?"  
" you can hide it from me after all im you little and cute sister"

"is it so obviously?" he ask at least to her"  
"Of curse it is! you have to be a stupid to doesn't know it!"

"i guess you have reason differently she is a stupid" Shade said with a smile

"and that's one of the reasons why you love her isnt it?" Milkey said

"urrgh!"

"haha oni-chan is red again!" milky said pointing at the face of shade

"shut up" he said red

"Lets go with fine! okay?"

"I guess is okay" he said

**Milkey Pov:**

"oni-chan is in love,oni-chan is in love"

"shut up!" he said totally red so cute!

"Shade,Milkey! you take along i was getting bored!" Fine is always like this

"sorry a take him for so long" i said

"its okay" she replaid

"Fine" i call her

"yes?"

"Take care of my brother! sister-in-law!" i told them while i was leaving

"what?!" they both said at kind of red hehe!

i wish them good luck, i want to give them a little of curage to confess their feelings! but how long would it take?

"Milky!" ah! is Mirlo

"im going!" but first i have to get the corage to confess my feelings!

* * *

**It would continue! :)**


	4. I would diffently confess today!

**Fine Pov:**

why Rein make me to come here?she is late where she is?

"F-Fine?" I heard some one call me

"Shade? what are you doing here?" i ask him

"i wanted to ask yu the same..i come because Milky told me to come" Milkey?

" i come because Rein told me to come too!" i said estrange isnt it?

"those guys what are they planing?" i guess this is a perfect opportunity!

"S-Shade" i call him

"yes?"

"etto...today is sunny day isnt it?" i said

"i think..." he answer me

"**auch!**" i really hurt! where did come that rock?! uh? a note?

"do something happen?"

"no,no i would go to the bathroom wait me okay?" i said before i leave

"i guess"  
" What you hit me with this?!" i said at Rei

"was the first thing that i saw!" she excused herself

"that not a sufficient excuse! whatever what do you want?" i said

"oh! that right! Fine you have to confess to Shade!" what?

"but!"

"please Fine! like you help us we want to help you too!" Milkey suddenly appear

"okay! i will do it!" i said  
"YAY!" they both said

"Hurry and confess to him!" Rein said

"go go go!" Milkey said

**in the roof again**

"Shade" i call him again

"yes?"

" i want to tell you something..." i said  
"me too" Shade said

"i-i..!" i stared

"I LIKE YOU SHADE/FINE!" we said in unison

"What you just said?" i asked without believe what he said just moments ago..

"Fine i stopped searching her so time ago..." what?  
"eh?"

"i didnt know at first what i was feeling but then this feeling grow and grow and i finally realized that i just fallen in love with you" shade said  
"Shade.."

"So, do you want to become my..girlfriend?"

"Shade...of curse!" i said with tears of happiness in her face

"congratulation!" all they suddenly appear

"when they come?!" Shade asked surprised

" we was already here" Bright answer

"so you guys planed this?" Fine asked

"of curse! we planed yesterday at the school and then..." Rein started to said

FLASH BACK

**Normal Pov:**

All was joined in the roof of the school well all except Fine and Shade of curse

"What can we do for them?" Milkey ask

"they are so stupid to know how the other feel" Rein said

"you are right.." all answer at the same time

" and if they confess to each other?" Bright asked

"but how they are going to do that?!" Mirlo said

"etto...ah! i don't know" face palm

"that's why we are here" Rein said

"then how about we make them to come to the roof and then they meet and they finally confess! and we can have a new couple!" Milkey said

"Great Idea! i will make Fine come and Milky you Bring Shade" Rein said

"hai!"

"then we start tomorrow after school okay?"

"hai!"

**Back:**

"and that was what happen..." Rein ended

"yes" they said

"i guess is okay but only this time!" shade said

"eh? did you forgive us so easy?" Rein ask a little confused

"of curse after all we help him to-" Bright didnt finish because shade hit him

"shut up!" he said red

"haha!" they all laugh  
"Now we are all couples!" milky said  
"**All**?" shade asked

"Yes! you and Fine,Rein and Bright and me and Mirlo!" milky said happy

"what?" shade asked

"she is sufficient big to have a boyfriend she is not a baby anymore!" i said

"but!"

"just leave her do what she wants!" i said

"yeah oni-chan!" milky said  
"but! well whatever.." he said  
"YAY!" we both said

"Then let's go to home! it is staring to got cold" Rein said

"Yeah! Lets go!" i said

this day is diffidently is my best day that i had in all my life!

* * *

**Finally Finished! do they like it? some reviws? likes?**


End file.
